


Артефакты

by Taisin



Series: Бу! [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Genius Anakin, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Энакин Скайуокер при поддержке призрака Ревана продолжает обучение в ордене джедаев. С переменным успехом.
Series: Бу! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663354
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Артефакты

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF Star Wars 2020

Список артефактов тайного недоступного хранилища в Храме Джедаев насчитывал три тысячи пятьсот двенадцать пунктов. Три тысячи!

«…Голокрон-обманка, пожирающий разум читающего его. Происхождение неизвестно. ТС 10. Опасность: аурек. НЕ ВЛЕЗАТЬ!

…Дюрасталевый экранированный ящик, покрытый нерасшифрованными символами. Аура нейтральна, 10. Предположительно, часть захоронения, возможно — гроб, превращенный в артефакт.

… Осколки металлической конструкции, покрытые гравировкой. Найдены следы крови. ТС 8. Предположительно, часть ритуального объекта.

…Костяная ложка. Аура нейтральна, 7. Найдены следы крови. Происхождение и назначение неизвестны.

…Каменная маска с инкрустацией из искусственных изумрудов. ТС 10. Опасность: аурек. НЕ НАДЕВАТЬ. Похищение разума, разрушение личности.

…Спицы из окаменелого дерева. ТС 8. Предположительно, часть ритуального объекта.

…Металлический куб…»

Энакин потер лицо руками. Читать список было хоть и увлекательно, но бессмысленно. Почему-то он думал, что стоит до списка добраться, и он как-то вот сразу поймет, какой артефакт связан с Реваном.

Зря.

И даже если просмотреть только артефакты, доставленные за последние сто лет, которые Реван тут, по его словам, провел, — хотя зависимость могла быть и не прямой, мало ли, два артефакта прореагировали вдруг, — все равно список получался слишком длинный. И непонятный. Прямо лавка Уотто или краулер джав — и в лавке систематизации было больше. Наверное, она тут какая-то очень особенная, как у джав? Джавы ему свою даже объясняли как-то раз, но торгового языка для понимания не хватило.

«И что ты выяснил из списка?» — спросил Реван. Разочарованным он совсем не казался, конечно, у него-то никаких иллюзий не было.

«Что это очень странный список, — сказал Энакин. — Ну, то есть, это просто опись. Нужен полный каталог».

«Если он тут есть».

Но не может же не быть полного каталога? Как иначе со всеми этими предметами работать?

Он вылез из-за стола, за которым сидел со списком (и с очередным романом по литературе, список был куда интереснее), и пошел к стойке библиотекаря — спрашивать.

В библиотеке никого не было — регулярно занимался здесь, кажется, он один. Большинство предпочитало наружные сады или специальные комнаты для занятий. Энакину же нравились большие и пустые местные залы, технологичные и без «уюта». Тут легко было вообразить, что он на самом деле в космическом корабле посреди космоса… Сила, конечно, говорила, что нет, но Силу можно было убедить заткнуться ненадолго.

Библиотекарь, мастер Ню («Называй меня Джокаста». «Конечно, мастер Ню». «Хороший мальчик»), выслушала и улыбнулась.

— Приятно видеть такой интерес у падавана. И с чем же он связан, скажи мне, мальчик?

Ее пытливый взгляд, кажется, превратился в сверло и попытался вскрыть ему череп. Энакин едва сдержал гримасу: защитный шторм взвыл внутри головы и завертел песок.

— Я работал с артефактами, — сказал он. — На Татуине. Но с техническими. Мне интересно.

— И что же тебе интересно?

Хоть не спросила, знает ли учитель про его интерес… Кстати. Кстати, учитель не знает, и это плохо: обязательно нужно прикрытие.

— Как они работают и зачем они вообще, — Энакин пожал плечами. Ну в самом деле, что еще может быть интересно в куче странных вещей, кроме них самих, и того, как они сделаны?

— Во многих из них сильна Темная сторона.

— Знаете, — сказал Энакин, — это звучит как заклинание. Вот как у нас на Татуине на дверях писали от злых духов, которых ветер приносит.

«Так это заклинание и есть, — громко фыркнул Реван. — Прекрасная мастер-библиотекарь проверяет, не удерешь ли ты».

«Или, может быть, покажу интерес к Темной стороне?»

«Точно».

Мастер Ню хмыкнула.

— Тебя не пугает Темная сторона?

Энакин подумал. И решил ответить честно. Мастер Ню все еще не начала читать лекцию про Путь Джедаев (с больших букв), как иногда пробивало учителя Оби-Вана (особенно после его собственной учебы) — может быть, она услышит, что он имеет в виду.

— Знаете, на гонках есть одно правило: нельзя думать о препятствиях. Их надо знать, а думать надо о том, как их обойти, и смотреть на проход. Иначе вмажешься прямо по центру.

— Интересная точка зрения. — Мастер Ню сложила руки на груди. — И Темная сторона тебя не привлекает?

— Я со Светлой-то еще не разобрался, — буркнул Энакин.

— Темная сторона будет говорить тебе, что она проще и куда сильнее.

«Что с одной стороны правда, — прокомментировал Реван. — А с другой — фигня полная».

— Те, кто продает всякую дрянь, всегда говорят, что у них самое лучшее и самое дешевое, — сказал Энакин, а мастер Ню рассмеялась и убрала наконец-то сверло от его головы.

— Пойдем-ка, — сказала, и отвела его в комнату за стеллажами, с пустыми стенами и с технологической тумбой посредине. Тумба походила на станок-синтезатор, у Уотто такой был — правда, работал плохо.

— Большую часть этих артефактов не исследуют, как следовало бы, — сказала мастер Ню. — Потому что это слишком опасно. Тем не менее…

Она повела рукой и станок ожил, засветились индикаторы, загудело — и посреди рабочей поверхности возникла голограмма кусков чего-то.  
Какая реалистичная, восхитился Энакин. Не просвечивающая вовсе.

Куски казались частью какого-то двигателя, но, может быть, на самом деле являлись ситховой зубной щеткой, работающей на Темной стороне. Энакин бы не удивился.

— Подойди, — пригласила мастер Ню. — Можешь потрогать.

Еще бы он отказался!

На ощупь осколки казались совсем материальными — металл и явный пластик.

«Интересная модификация, — прокомментировал Реван, когда Энакин поделился ощущениями, и даже сунул голову в станок. — Там кайбер внутри. Как занимательно!»

— Это ведь… не голограмма? — уточнил Энакин. — Это копии?

Мастер Ню кивнула.

— Мои ученики немного усовершенствовали промышленный синтезатор. Энергии он, конечно, пожирает немало, — взгляд ее обещал кары в случае несанкционированного использования оборудования, — но мы постепенно делаем копии самых интересных с культурологической точки зрения предметов хранилища. Переводить надписи и разгадывать предназначение предметов куда комфортнее, если в процессе тебя не пытаются сожрать.

Энакин кивнул. Логично. Разумно. И причем тут он?

«Парень, — хмыкнул Реван, — у них тут явно проект с артефактами связанный, долгосрочный. И тебе только что предложили в нем работу».

«Мне?»

«Ну так не мне же! Давай, озвучивай согласие».

— Если учитель позволит и вы не против, — произнес Энакин осторожно, — может быть, я вам помогу? Чем нибудь?

Мастер Ню улыбнулась.

— Я уверена, что смогу убедить мастера Кеноби позволить тебе ассистировать нам в каталогизации библиотечных фондов.

…В том, как она это сказала, чуялось второе дно, Энакин и не сомневался в его наличии: не являйся Энакин этим… мальчиком-пророчеством, как говорил Реван, никто бы ему эту работу не предложил никогда. Что-то взрослые джедаи между собой делили, а он был с этим чем-то как-то связан… Либо власть, либо деньги.

«Парень, а если подумать?»

Энакин подумал. Ну да. Власть, конечно. О деньгах тут совсем не заботились.

«Они играют в распределение ресурсов на дальнее будущее. Лет через десять, когда я вырасту, и мои симпатии и прочее станут иметь значение… Но она же мне не врет!»

«Она использует свою реальную симпатию. Может быть, ставка сыграет, а может, и нет. Но она была бы дура, если бы не попробовала. Она не дура».

Энакин мысленно пожал плечами. Если все вокруг используют ситуацию к своей пользе — чем он хуже? Посмотрел на библиотекаря и улыбнулся.

— Здорово, — сказал он. И показал на части чего-то, все еще лежавшие на станке. — А вот это вы просто ради демонстрации сделали? Или их тоже надо… каталогизировать?

— Конечно же, надо, — хмыкнула мастер.

И показала, в какой ящик убирать предметы, и как этот ящик подписывать, и как заводить карточку в каталоге.

Энакин в результате почти опоздал на ужин, но не пожалел.

***

Учитель Кеноби довольно редко заходил к Энакину в комнату — уважал, как он говорил, личное пространство, — и потому стену увидел только уже почти готовую.  
Энакин как раз закончил дописывать туда древнюю историю, когда услышал открывающуюся дверь и «Ох» от порога.

Стена раньше была пустая, на нее можно было повесить что угодно — учитель Оби-Ван об этом сам сказал. Поэтому Энакин покрыл ее полимером, на котором можно писать, и написал все, что ему следовало выучить за этот год. Со связями и приоритетами. Экрана датапада хватать перестало, да и неудобно смотреть большой граф на экране. На голо еще можно было бы — но, во-первых, голо у Энакина не было, а во-вторых, со стены читать все равно удобнее.

— Вы сами сказали, что можно, — Энакин закрыл маркер и повернулся.

Оби-Ван так и стоял в дверях и смотрел на стену: читал.

— Я… не против, — ответил с задержкой. Однако пропускная способность его системы могла быть и лучше. — Ты так видишь себе наш учебный план?

Мой учебный план, мысленно поправил его Энакин.

— Древняя история выше приоритетом, чем современная?

— Это для мастера Ню.

Ради мастера Ню приоритеты пришлось перекраивать. Ну да и ладно. Древняя история хотя бы интересная. А современная — вся одинаковая, только дизайн меняется, а внутренняя архитектура системы — нет; не то что во времена учителя Ревана! Для литературы современность нужно знать хоть немного, ну и хватит этого пока.

— Математика так низко?

— Я опережаю программу на три года.

— А, верно, верно, конечно… Что?

— Что?

— «Древнеситхский»? — прочитал Оби-Ван с возмущением. — Что это такое? Зачем?

— Это для мастера Ню.

— Мне придется поговорить с мастером Ню.

— Зачем? Необходимость его знать никуда не денется.

— В таком случае, я отзову разрешение на твое участие в ее проекте.

— Но… — Энакин опешил. — Вы же разрешили! Мастер!

— Я не давал согласия на изучение темных языков!

— Но… — слова как-то не подбирались, — мастер, это же просто язык. Как хаттский.

— Это язык темных ритуалов, тебе совершенно не нужно его знать! Я поговорю с мастером Ню.

Оби-Ван подошел к стене и решительно стер «древнеситхский» и всю его ветку. Энакин промолчал. Внутри его головы граф перестроился, и древнеситхский потеснил литературу и древнюю историю. Выучить его становилось высшим приоритетом — потому что мастер Ню говорила, что не допустит его до нормальной работы, пока он не будет знать азов. Она, конечно, рассчитывала, что азы он будет учить еще как минимум год, но он поторопится.

— Ты не будешь касаться темных ритуалов, — отчеканил мастер Кеноби, повернувшись к нему. — В том направлении — Темная сторона, она уничтожает всех, к ней прикоснувшихся. Даже если изначально кажется, что ничего такого в этом нет, эта дорога ведет только вниз, Энакин. Только вниз!

— Мастер, — сказал Энакин, — я помню, кто убил мастера Квай-Гона. Я не собираюсь становиться ничем похожим.

Оби-Ван прикусил губу, кивнул.

— Через полчаса жду тебя в зале, — сказал он уже совсем спокойно, и вышел.

… А вот стать кем-то похожим на учителя Ревана Энакину бы хотелось.

***

«Почему он думает, что как только он отвернется — я немедленно перейду на Темную сторону и учиню… не знаю. Кровавую резню? Зачем мне учинять кровавую резню?»

«Сейчас у тебя при всем желании не выйдет учинить никакой резни, — Реван сделал выпад мечом, который Энакин хоть и увидел, но уклонился неправильно и неуклюже. — Еще раз».

На самом деле Энакин сидел в медитации в зале Тысячи Фонтанов. Чтобы вот уж точно всем продемонстрировать, что он занят самым одобряемым (после домашних заданий) для падаванов действием: сидит и пырится в Силу.

В которой они с Реваном кружили друг вокруг друга с мечами, в специально выдуманном для этого месте: площадка размером с половину зала фонтанов висела прямо посреди космоса. Если уж выдумывать, решил Энакин тогда, в первый раз, то с размахом. Учитель Реван одобрил, да и Силе, похоже, понравилось: придумка оказалась стабильна и подгружалась по запросу немедленно.

С фехтованием у Энакина не ладилось. Он совсем не понимал, зачем махать мечами на близкой дистанции, если можно издалека вынести противника из бластера или чего серьезнее. Нет, меч — штука полезная, но как оружие последнего шанса. Да и резать им так удобно! Но джедаи бластерами не пользовались. Никто. Но почему?

«Традиции, парень, — пожал плечами Реван, когда Энакин его спросил. — Что поделаешь. В качестве упражнения фехтование — полезно. Но ты совершенно прав, и твоя точка зрения — твое преимущество. Мы будем его развивать».

«Если бы я хотел учинить резню, я бы действовал вообще не так», — Энакин сосредоточился и таки провел прием правильно и почти на нужной скорости. Спарринг был — будто гонка в новом каньоне, без предварительной разведки, а он еще и должен был в процессе научиться водить. Утомляло ужасно. Хорошо хоть в Силе физическая форма не имела значения, только реакции мозга. Тело до таких скоростей было еще дотягивать и дотягивать.

«Молодец, — Реван закрылся и провел контратаку. Медленно. — И как же?»

«Бомбы, конечно. Я… ну…»

«Не говори мне, — Реван смотрел с веселым изумлением, — что ты построил план уничтожения Храма?»

«Не совсем».

«Изумительно».

Энакин наконец-то запутался в движениях и упал, причем сам, просто уворачиваясь. Вот же хатт!

«На минуту дольше и контроль улучшился, — сказал Реван. — Очень хорошо. Отдыхай».

Энакин кивнул и переполз к краю площадки. Сел, свесив ноги в пустоту. Космос был иллюзией — но она ему казалось почти настоящей. Ему нравилось думать, будто Сила показывает ему кусочек взаправдашнего космоса где-то там…

«Так что там у тебя со взрывами?» — Реван сел рядом. Он здесь казался совсем живым. Просто обычным человеком, воякой в шрамах, встрепанным, с ясным и веселым взглядом.

«Мы с Китстером хотели взорвать дворец хаттов», — признался Энакин.

«Изумительно», — повторил Реван. Одобрительно? Одобрительно!

Энакин просиял.

«И что же вам помешало?»

«Мы посчитали, сколько всего будет надо, и… там слишком многое оказалось надо, чтобы получилось и не спалиться. Ну и… ну и вот. Не вышло. Но теперь я точно знаю, сколько взрывчатки потребуется, если что».

«А если бы удалось ее достать, то вы бы дворец подорвали?»

«Конечно».

«Там наверняка были не только хатты».

«Так мы ж не весь целиком. Там в подвале центр автоматического контроля за имплантатами рабскими. Ну, которые взрываются, — пояснил Энакин, поймав недоумение от учителя, и постучал себя по шее. — Вон там оно сидит. Вырасту — совсем его вытащу, мне пока только взрывчатку вынули».

Взгляд Ревана стал холодным и колючим — но холод предназначался не ему, и Энакин не напрягся.

«Продолжай».

«Ну и мы знали, как дворец устроен, там можно было так сделать, чтобы только хаттов — ну и центр этот. И почти никого еще».

«Но в целом неизбежные побочные потери тебя не особенно волнуют».

Энакин пожал плечами.

«Это плохо?»

«Я бы сказал, что для тебя это совершенно нормально. Но твой учитель Кеноби наверняка в ужасе. Где-то в глубине души».

«Он — хороший человек, — согласился Энакин. Немножко слишком даже хороший. — Он поэтому?..»

«Конечно. Темная сторона совсем недалеко от тебя, и он боится, что ты не устоишь перед ней».

«Если рядом со мной воняет дерьмом, довольно странно думать, что я специально полезу им обмазываться, нет?»

Реван фыркнул.

«Темная сторона, видишь ли… Сама по себе она — просто Сила. Как ваш песчаный шторм. И никак она не воняет и предупреждений не дает».

«Древняя история говорит, что у всех, кто туда вляпывался, мозг быстро вытекал через уши. Почти у всех», — поправился Энакин быстро. А Реван только рассмеялся.

«Темная сторона дает иллюзию мощи и власти без ограничений и без последствий».

«Как спайс?»

«Точно. И эффект примерно такой же. Когда сносит все установки и можно вообще все… Вот представь, — Реван прищурился, — что под твоей рукой все корабли Республики. Вообще все военные корабли. И ты можешь вот прямо сейчас уничтожить всех хаттов галактики. Что ты сделаешь?»

Энакин представил. Упоение почти захлестнуло его. Действительно — как сладко. Даже представлять, просто представлять, что этих, всех этих больше никогда, никогда не будет, что они никогда больше, никого не смогут… никого, никогда…

Выдохнул сквозь зубы.

«Ядреный приход».

«Дерьмо, парень, сидит у нас внутри, — сказал Реван. — И когда мы перестаем быть беспомощны, когда груз ограничений перестает давить — то оно и лезет. Прямо в мозг, ты совершенно прав. Но сама по себе Темная сторона — только катализатор. С таким же успехом можно бояться собственной психики. Ее не бояться надо, а знать. Ну и чистить периодически».

Энакин кивнул.

***

Древнеситхский оказался языком несложным. После хаттского-то. Реван на нем говорил свободно, и преподавать согласился — вот только учиться приходилось в Силе, и даже записей не вести: чтобы не спалил учитель Кеноби.

Энакин брал учебник у мастера Ню в библиотеке (для чтения и чтобы мастер Ню не удивилась его знаниям), но с Реваном выходило куда быстрее и проще. Теперь они пытались разговаривать в Силе по-ситхски, и как-то оказывалось, что о Силе на нем говорить куда удобнее. Причем — просто о Силе, даже не о Темной стороне. В учебнике-то были одни страшные ритуалы и кровища, недаром учитель Кеноби так трясся, — наверное, думал, что Энакина это все потрясет и травмирует…

Энакина не травмировало. На Татуине он как-то месяц ходил домой мимо растянутого на стене в назидание мертвеца. Беглого раба без головы. И наблюдал все стадии разложения и высушивания трупа в пустыне. Ничего, даже не страшно было.

Но ритуалы в учебнике были дурацкие.

«У джав такие, — сказал он Ревану по пути на биологию. Он как раз завернул в библиотеку на полчаса, дочитал страницу с ритуалом, и возмущение нужно было срочно куда-то девать. — Всякие круги и знаки, и обязательно надо кровь банты, или кровь самих джав. А если еще и умирающего джаву в круг положить, и ему живот вскрыть и кишки вокруг разложить фигурно — вообще самая сила получается. Это они так новый краулер «оживляют», мне рассказывали. Суеверия. А тут оказывается, что ситхи!»

«И что тебя так возмущает?»

«Ситхи летали в космос! Зачем вот это вот все, что за глупость?!»

«Раката, — сказал Реван, — свой гипердвигатель вообще на ритуалах темной стороны сделали, не удивлюсь, если на жертвах. Никто толком не знает. Но дело в том, что, увы, жертвы и эти символы работают… Эй?»

Энакин замер посреди коридора как идиот, но ему было совсем все равно, кто что о нем подумает. Процессы в его голове пожрали весь ресурс целиком.

«Гипердвигатель раката работал на… ритуалах?»

«Как утверждают все известные нам источники», — осторожно произнес Реван.

«То есть… то есть Сила… Сила может — вот так влиять? На процессы? На физику?»

«Парень, — Реван заглянул ему в лицо, — ты каждый день Силой устраиваешь антигравитацию, когда мячики поднимаешь. Конечно, Сила может влиять на физику мира».

«Я… не думал так про мячики, — Энакин потряс головой. — Надо же… Но Реван, вы понимаете, что это значит?»

«Что?»

«Раката сделали двигатель на Темной стороне… А потом его повторили иначе. Это же значит, что все эти ритуалы кровавые можно сделать иначе! Совсем иначе, нормально, технологией! Понимаете?»

Энакин сам себя понимал не до конца. У него в голове чертеж мира Силы и чертеж просто мира с нормальной физикой вдруг сложились воедино, и от ощущения громадности результата сердце колотилось в горле. Может быть, так воспринимали мир вообще все в Храме, и он ничего не нашел нового, но для самого Энакина это оказалось как выйти в пустыню — и вдруг выяснить, что стоишь на утесе, и видно с него на половину планеты.

«Не уверен, — сказал Реван. — Но идея интересная. Стоит попробовать».

***

Чтобы что-то понять, нужно это что-то померять. Как говорили на физике, и как говорил его собственный опыт, проблема измерения — одна из самых сложных. Когда, к примеру, двигатель болида сбоит на ходу, а в разобранном виде все кажется в норме — то нужно снимать телеметрию во время работы, а это ну совсем не очевидная задача, учитывая температуру внутри. Ничего, он же как-то выкручивался. На чужих деталях и разработках, но выкручивался же.

Как измерить Силу? Вот это знаменитое «Тут сильна Темная Сторона» как в цифры превратить?

В списке-описи артефактов были цифры, но ответ мастера Ню на прямой вопрос Энакина разочаровал: цифры ставили исследователи сами на основании разработанной шкалы. Определяли реперные точки на шкале под свое восприятие Силы (цветовой или звуковой, там даже вкусовая была), и оценивали. Ну, это было хотя бы начало…

Энакин изучил шкалы и задумался. Вот как он сам воспринимает Силу? В смысле — чем именно? Что именно в мозгу говорит — вот тут ее много, а тут мало?

Это немедленно выводило на принципиальный вопрос «что такое Сила», а он, в свою очередь — на огромные пласты очень сложной философской литературы. Энакин честно потратил два часа свободного времени вечером (забившись между кадок внутреннего сада, чтобы не отвлекаться ни на что поинтереснее в библиотеке) чтобы прочитать весь список доступных книг по вопросу с описаниями, и пришел к обескураживающему выводу: что такое Сила с физической точки зрения, джедаи не знали. Не то чтобы такой вопрос не ставился совсем — но ответа на него не было.

«Ну а чего ты удивляешься, — прокомментировал Реван. Все два часа он просидел рядом, на полу между кадками, объясняя Энакину теоретические термины. — Мы до конца не понимаем даже пространство-время. Даже как точно работает гипредрайв, до конца сказать не можем. Посчитать можем, а объяснить некоторые явления — нет. Слишком эти явления чужды нашим мозгам и нашему опыту».

«…Даже вашему? Ну, я имею в виду, вы же призрак. У вас ведь точно другое восприятие пространства-времени, нет?»

Реван улыбнулся.

«Я какой-то не очень правильный призрак. Я себя чувствую — обычно. Только что тело странное, а восприятие не изменилось. Когда я висел у Вишейта — и то было иначе».

Энакин кивнул и пополнил мысленный список «Отличия учителя Ревана от классических призраков Силы».

«В любом случае, призраки Силы существуют, из этого обычно делается вывод, что Сила превыше материи».

«Странный вывод, — Энакин потянулся всем телом. Пора было бежать на вечернюю тренировку. По сравнению с тренировками в Силе реальность раздражала: тело по-прежнему оставалось слишком неуклюжим. И развивалось медленно. Хотелось быстрее — и это «хотелось» точно было искушением, только не Темной стороны из книжек, а его собственным. Темная сторона всего лишь радостно предоставила бы способ… — Мне кажется, из этого всего лишь следует, что Сила — другая форма материи. По принципу этих… ножниц».

«Ножа отсечения лишних сущностей, — поправил Реван. — Верно. Проблема, видишь ли, в том, что мистические практики куда старше техногенной цивилизации. И они кодифицированы как иной способ познания и восприятия мира. Великая древняя традиция».

«С заглавных букв, — буркнул Энакин, вставая. — Не люблю традиции».

Рабство тоже было великой древней традицией. Даже в учебнике по культурологии на следующий год это было написано — обтекаемо, конечно. Тьфу.

«Не любишь — меняй».

«Вот и буду».

Задачка, конечно, не из очевидных… Но простые задачи и решать неинтересно.

Вопрос о философской природе Силы и ее разумности он решил пока выкинуть, как неважный. Сила проявлялась в физическом мире. Были места — места! — наполненные Светлой или Темной стороной, кайбер тот же как-то концентрировал Силу — и это все значило, что влиять физическими явлениями на Силу было можно — как и наоборот. Вопрос стоял — как именно это происходит, через что, и как все-таки измерить влияние. Хотя бы качественно оценить? Чем? Как построить эксперимент?

Экспериментировать он решил на себе, а в качестве специальных мест взять места в Храме, от которых Силой просто разило до мурашек. Светлой, понятно, но с Темной наверняка все точно так же. Когда он получит доступ в хранилище, можно будет это проверить.

Осталось понять, как залегендировать интерес.

***

— Это, — сказал учитель Кеноби, прочитав бланк о разрешении, подсунутый ему за завтраком, — тоже нужно мастеру Ню?

— Не-а, — Энакин тщательно и аккуратно, как учили, вымазывал тост маслом. — Это проект для биологии. Изучение мидихлориан.

— Биология, помнится, в твоем учебном плане стояла где-то в самом низу, — заметил Оби-Ван. Энакин прищурился: это была ирония, он же не ошибся? Ну надо же.

— Если мне зачтут проект, то мне зачтут программу этого года, — сказал Энакин. — Я договорился.

— Энакин, — Оби-Ван подписал бланк, передал ему датапад и потер лицо руками, — ты понимаешь, что у тебя есть учитель?

— Конечно, учитель.

— Ты понимаешь, что я — ответственен за твое развитие?

Хм. Перед кем ответственен? Перед Советом? С политической точки зрения на свое обучение у Оби-Вана Энакин не смотрел, а ведь зря. Вот что толку в зачете по политологии — даже по местному благостному учебнику для самых маленьких! — если знания у него в голове вообще, похоже, не задержались? Плохо, Энакин, совсем плохо.

Ну… ладно. Он пока еще не настроил учителя Кеноби против себя, хотя и внес его в категорию препятствий, а не ресурсов. Нужно срочно исправлять ситуацию. Рискнуть?

Энакин положил тост на тарелку.

Рискнуть.

— Если с точки зрения ответственности, за свое обучение в конце концов ответственен именно я. Как… — он поискал слова, — финальный бенефициар.

От Оби-Вана плеснуло удивлением. Он наклонился вперед — почти незаметно.

— Поэтому, — продолжил Энакин, — я оптимизирую программу, чтобы времени хватило на все необходимое. Если есть возможность воспользоваться моими преимуществами, почему этого не сделать? Как в математике.

— И ты не счел необходимым поставить меня в известность? Как в математике.

— Зачем мне занимать ваше время тем, что я способен сделать сам? У вас достаточно своих задач. Я способен принимать тактические решения в рамках общей стратегии.

— Которую я тебе в деталях не объяснял.

— Но вы же составили учебный план! — искренне удивился Энакин. — Я его читал. Этого достаточно.

Оби-Ван покачал головой. Отпил воды.

— Энакин… Ты воспринимаешь свое здесь обучение как… военную операцию?

Энакин задумался. В какой-то степени — да: он именно так уничтожение своего невежества и воспринимал. Как охоту на крайт-дракона. Как и охота, обучение требовало тщательного планирования и разделения на подзадачи. Но дело было не только в его собственном восприятии. Если посмотреть с точки зрения стратегических целей, как должен смотреть учитель Кеноби…

— Мне кажется, — сказал он наконец, — Совет это так воспринимает. Я не прав?

Оби-Ван вздрогнул. Прищурился.

— Кто тебе это сказал?

— Они сами.

— В смысле?

— Когда меня сюда брали, Совет сказал, что я слишком опасен. Они ведь не могли поменять мнение, осада Набу могла их только в нем укрепить. Я же взорвал ту станцию, и я уверен, они не верят, что случайно.

— Это… было не случайно? — Оби-Ван казался ошеломленным. Что, правда?

— Не-а, — ухмыльнулся Энакин. — Ну, мне, конечно, повезло очень. Но я был активным действующим лицом, не пассивным. Понимаете?

Оби-Ван кивнул. Взгляд его из мягко-доброжелательного стал цепким и внимательным. Ага, его увидели. Это хорошо.

Наверное.

— Они должны воспринимать меня как потенциальную угрозу Ордену, это логично.

— Энакин, никто здесь не желает тебе зла!

Энакин мысленно поморщился. Прожевал тост. То, что добро можно определять ну очень по-разному, он решил не говорить. Все-таки Оби-Ван увидел не совсем его самого — а мальчика с тяжелым анамнезом и сбоем в восприятии мира.

Ну, не так он был и неправ, в целом, но собственные сбои в восприятии Энакина вполне устраивали. Главное — их отслеживать.

— Я знаю, учитель Кеноби. Они хотят, чтобы я не стал реальной угрозой — и я рад, что они не хотят, я тоже, вообще-то, не хочу. Но из этого все равно следует, что мое обучение находится на их контроле. И вы тоже. И учебные планы. И поскольку я этого внимания и давления не чувствую, это значит, что оно все на вас. Поэтому у вас наверняка есть задачи куда серьезнее, чем мой зачет по биологии. Собственно, мой зачет по биологии облегчает достижение стратегической цели: потому что на постижение Силы правильным образом останется больше времени.

— Энакин… — Оби-Ван вздохнул. А потом протянул руку и взлохматил ему волосы. — Пожалуйста, помни, что ты ребенок.

Что за?..

— Я хочу, чтобы у тебя было детство, Энакин, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Без политических соображений, без… неподъемных требований.

— Зачет по биологии — вполне подъемное требование.

— Я не про зачет. Я про то, что выигранное время не обязательно тратить… правильным образом. Почитай то, что тебе нравится. Тебе же нравятся механизмы? В Храме куча ремонтных мастерских, поищи себе по вкусу. Подружись с кем-нибудь. Не загоняй себя в чужие рамки. Я, — он усмехнулся, — тебя прикрою. Это моя работа. Побудь собой, Энакин. Побудь ребенком. У тебя есть время, у тебя много времени.

Оби-Ван, решил Энакин, очень хороший человек. Вот только совсем ничего не понимающий в реальном мире. Надо будет как-то так извернуться, чтобы его не подставить. И прикрыть в случае чего.

…И, кстати, насчет друзей. Кстати. Сила, какой он идиот.

— Я попробую, — сказал Энакин. — Скажите, мастер, а… мастеру Дуку можно как-то написать?

Оби-Ван моргнул.

— Зачем?

— Он же был учителем мастера Квай-Гона, я подумал… Ну…

— Ох, — и под взглядом Оби-Вана Энакину даже стало стыдно. Но он ведь не соврал! Он совсем не соврал, он действительно хотел узнать о мастере Квай-Гоне больше, просто… это не все, что он хотел узнать. — Да, конечно, я ему напишу. Может быть, он даст контакт для тебя. Но Энакин, граф Дуку — очень занятой человек… И тебе не стоит использовать знакомство с ним для зачета по политологии.

Энакин фыркнул прямо в сок и рассмеялся.

***

Дети Ордена Энакина обычно игнорировали. Перестали задирать, когда выяснилось, что он не совсем не по праву тут находится и вообще не дурак, — но и обращать внимание перестали. В их группы по интересам и прочие объединения ему входа не было, это ему дали понять с самого начала — и такая расстановка сил его устраивала. Удивляла, пожалуй: они же сдавали ту же политологию, что и он сам, неужели никто не собирался воспользоваться им как будущим ресурсом? Но, наверное, соученики для таких расчетов были слишком хорошие. И слишком дети. А для падаванов постарше он вообще не существовал. Они уже ездили с учителями по миссиям и занимались Настоящим Делом. Энакин не считал лечение симптомов болезни Республики (а нынешнее состояние Республики оказалось похожим на поздние этапы развития ситхских империй — в изложении Ревана, правда, а не учебника) настоящим делом — но что он вообще понимал в миссии Ордена?

Однако биологический проект требовал шатания по Ордену с экспресс-лабораторией на плечах и электродами на голове, и любопытство победило нежелание детей с ним общаться. А жаль.

— Ты это что делаешь? — его остановили в коридоре трое юнлингов старше его на год. Он их смутно помнил по общим занятиям медитацией. Они учились в продвинутой группе и с Силой у них получалось управляться куда лучше, чем у него самого.

Эти… любопытные сбивали ему калибровку.

«Рассмотри ситуацию с другой точки зрения, — посоветовал Реван от стены. — Тебе тоже в будущем потребуются ресурсы. Совершенно необязательно считать их друзьями на всю жизнь».

Замена Китстеру Энакину была не нужна, но Реван был прав. Можно хотя бы попытаться наладить отношения. Ну или не испортить окончательно.

— Проект по биологии, — буркнул Энакин.

— Какой? — спросил старший юнлинг, и Энакин объяснил.

На него вытаращились.

— Это как — «померять»?

— Как получится, — Энакин пожал плечами. — Отрицательный результат — тоже результат. Вы мне пройти дайте.

— Чушь какая, — сказал старший юнлинг авторитетно, но группа расступилась, пропустила Энакина, а потом увязалась следом.

Ну и ладно.

Он прошел по всему намеченному маршруту, наполовину в медитации, через каждые полчаса делая пробы крови. Посидел в зонах Светлой силы, где прямо голова кружилась от ощущений, замерил показатели в каждой по нескольку раз — и вернулся в кабинет биологии.

И все это время юнлинги ходили за ним. Наблюдали. Иногда даже вопросы задавали — Энакин отвечал.

— И чего теперь? — спросил предводитель. Атери Ли.

— А теперь надо обработать данные, — сказал Энакин. Открыл лабораторию переданной картой, вошел. Глянул на потолок — да, камера была активна. Хорошо.

Юнлинги вошли следом за ним и замерли посреди зала, оглядываясь. Он снял экспресс-лабораторию, поставил на рабочий стол. Включил основной блок анализатора — голографический интерфейс развернулся вокруг. Юнлинги охнули.

Атери присвистнул.

— Тебе аж доступ дали? Ничего себе…

— Ну, — Энакин пожал плечом. — Я умею с этой штукой обращаться. Под руку не лезьте.

Учитель наверняка наблюдал за ними через камеры лаборатории, чтобы вмешаться, если вдруг что, и предотвратить порчу ценного оборудования, но об этом Энакин решил не говорить. В Ордене любили давать юнлингам иллюзию самостоятельности. И правильно, в принципе. Странно, конечно, что они в нее верят, ну да это не его проблемы.

Не мешают, и хорошо.

…А результаты-то получались интересные. Даже в мозговых ритмах четко прослеживалась корреляция с интенсивностью Силы вокруг. А пробы крови и вовсе…

Количество мидихлориан почти не менялось — а вот их цвет — еще как. И состав крови — тоже. Что-то они в кровь выделяли прикольное…

— Корреляция, — прошептал Атери за плечом Энакина, когда график наконец-то заполнился.

— Она, — Энакин фыркнул. — Оказывается, мидики наши любят, когда Силы вокруг много. Это та штука, которая выделяется, когда они собираются активно сливаться и делиться. А нам от нее хорошо, это нейростимулятор.

— Они… трахаются в крови, когда Силы вокруг много? — ошалело проговорил Атери.

— Ага!

Юнлинги грохнули хохотом. А Энакин подумал, что это все-таки был очень удачный эксперимент. Но финальный вывод нужно будет как-то иначе сформулировать.

***

Результат эксперимента, с точки зрения учителя биологии, всего лишь подтвердил зависимость ощущения Силы от поведения мидихлориан в крови, но Энакина его мнение уже не заботило. Зачет ему поставили, продолжить исследования позволили — ну вот и отлично. А базовый измерительный прибор и на базе собственной крови сварганить можно. Необязательно разбираться, как и чем именно мидики реагируют на Силу, тем более что для такого исследования точно пришлось бы залезать в дебри биохимии и биофизики. И — скорее всего! — все равно выйти к квантовой механике. Ну а к чему еще-то, если подумать. Как еще связать между собой клетки-симбионты, кайбер и ритуалы раката с их гипердвигателем, если не через самые базовые законы природы? Те самые, причем, где обычная логика улетала к сарлакку в желудок?

Вот только в квантовой физике Энакин был полный профан. На уровне учебников физики для малышей. И не мог это быстро изменить — базовых знаний не хватало. Да и не стать ему физиком-теоретиком: мозг не выкручивался нужным образом, даже упрощенные модели уже казались сложными — а дальше-то что будет?

«Физики-теоретики уже есть, — сказал на это Реван. — И модели, и описания уже есть. Ими можно просто воспользоваться. Но у тебя есть возможность исследовать феномен с совсем другой стороны».

«…Со стороны Силы».

«Именно. Если Сила — то, что на самом деле лежит за этими выкрученными физическими понятиями, то приближенная к верной модель у тебя уже есть. И возможность исследований тоже. Причем — без оборудования».

«…Что-то меня это пугает».

«И правильно. Ты же читал про Звездную Кузницу?»

«…Но с этой точки зрения не рассматривал…»

«Если у тебя получится, ты сможешь ее восстановить, — глаза Ревана полыхнули солнечно-желтым, — и мы бы могли строить корабли, беря энергию от звезд!»

«Ситхскую империю я восстанавливать не буду», — сообщил ему Энакин на всякий случай.

«Да ну ее, — отмахнулся Реван. — А вот корабли…»

Да… Корабли…

***

У исследования оказалось еще одно побочное следствие: у Энакина появились приятели.

Атери и его приспешники Лия и Чалла отчего-то решили, что с ним весело, и стали приглашать позаниматься вместе. Почему они так решили, Энакин не понял — но заниматься ходил. Фехтовали они лучше него, то есть могли увернуться от его неожиданных ошибок, а тренироваться с ними было проще, чем с Оби-Ваном. Хотя бы потому, что времени у них на это было больше. Оби-Ван порадовался и всецело одобрил их «дружбу», Реван похвалил — чем больше разных противников, тем лучше, да и обычных людей Ордена пора было узнавать как следует… Так что знакомство как-то поддерживалось само собой. И само собой же получилось, что Энакин начал помогать им с математикой и физикой — и оказалось, что это каким-то хитрым образом влияет на зачет по социальным наукам. Энакин не понял, каким, но спорить не стал. Влияет — и ладно. Его признали относительно ценным и не опасным ресурсом — вообще отлично. И литературу учить стало полегче.

…И если бы ему не захотелось чего-то большего, то ничего бы не случилось.

***

— В какую штуку мы ездили! — Атери сиял над учебником физики как тот квазар. — В настоящий ситхский храм, представь! Нам прям показывали, где алтарь стоял, жутко, прям жуть! Мои мидики от ужаса наверняка все описались!

— Ты что-то слишком в восторге, — сообщил ему Энакин. — Зачем вас туда возили вообще?

— Чтоб мы на Темную сторону посмотрели и прониклись!

Мда, подумал Энакин. Ну-ну.

— А ты точно правильно проникся?

— Э, — Атери махнул рукой, — это не объяснить! Вот тебя на следующий год свозят, сам увидишь.

— Так он уже падаван, — возразил Чалла. — Его не свозят, если только его учитель не разрешит.

— А его учитель не разрешит, — фыркнула Лия.

— Чего это? — обиделся Энакин. И сам удивился реакции. Ну чего ему в самом деле-то?

— Так все знают, что у тебя склонность к Темной стороне, — сказала Лия. — Тебя туда точно никто не отпустит.

Энакин независимо пожал плечами.

— Да и ладно. Подумаешь, алтарь. Я видел покруче.

— Что, серьезно? — наклонился вперед Атери.

— Да Татуин вообще — темная аномалия, — ляпнул Энакин.

— И что? Что?

— Человеческое жертвоприношение, что, — зловеще проговорил Энакин.

Это, кстати, была чистая правда. Тускены проводили свой обряд у каньона Нищего, и они с Китстером наткнулись на последствия. Когда захваченных рабынь уже убили и расчленили, и разложили в круге по сторонам света. Головы с пустыми глазами на восход одного солнца, правые руки на восход второго, левые руки на закат, ноги на север, сердца на юг, а вскрытые грудные клетки на груде внутренностей — посредине.

Атери передернулся и посмотрел на Энакина с уважением. И Энакину понравилось.

И он это «понравилось» не отследил. А зря.

Потому что когда его позвали на тайную юнлингскую вылазку как эксперта по «темной стороне», он только почувствовал себя польщенным — а критическое мышление будто отключил за ненадобностью.

Ну так и в самом деле, что могло случиться плохого в полностью контролируемом Храме джедаев?

Даже Ревану не сказал.

***

— Мы такую комнату нашли — просто закачаешься! Никогда не поверишь!

Уже это должно было его насторожить — но не насторожило. Они влезли в вентиляцию — и это было прямо настоящее приключение, безопасное и веселое, и Энакин просто решил последовать совету учителя Оби-Вана. Он же советовал играть с другими детьми — ну так вот он играет. И это даже оказалось интересно — начиная с покидания кельи тихо-тихо, чтоб не разбудить учителя (хотя Энакин подозревал, что учитель заметил — и позволил ему уйти. Сам, наверное, так убегал).

И только когда они подползли к цели — тогда Энакин почуял неладное. Внизу было холодно — и нехорошо холодно.

— Мне тут не нравится, — прошептал он. — Что это за место?

— Там куча всякого интересного! — ответил Атери. — Мы дроида-уборщика хакнули, который здесь бегает, тут полно всякого старого старья! Но оно все реально старое, как в музее!

— Погоди… да погоди же, — Энакин потянулся и ухватил Атери за рукав. Атери как раз снимал вентиляционную решетку. — Мы что, у библиотеки?

Тот просиял улыбкой.

— Ага!

И спрыгнул вниз, прежде чем Энакин успел его остановить.

Энакин выругался и рванул следом.

Если подумать — это было совсем нерациональным решением, вот только думать было совсем некогда.

***

Это явно было не основное хранилище: комната казалась не слишком большой. И совсем обычной — на потолке светильники, по стенам полки, на полках… На полках всякое.

Энакин отвел глаза от всякого — он слишком хорошо помнил опись, чтобы вглядываться, — и осмотрелся. Атери должен был быть тут. Вот прямо тут — но нет. Энакин оказался в комнате один.

Пахло пылью.

Он сделал пару шагов и вздрогнул — вокруг будто всколыхнулась вся комната, повернулась… И он услышал крик — и ощутил ужас, который был как песок в ветре во время бури: казалось, будто кожу сдирает заживо.

Энакин рванул на крик, завернул за угол комнаты (откуда тут угол?) — и увидел Атери.

Тот висел в воздухе, растянутый на синеватых светящихся линиях, руки были явно переломаны, в глазах стыл ужас, из открытого рта вытекали кровь и слюна.

Кишки из распоротого живота свисали комком — доставали до пола. На горящую желтым пентаграмму внизу капала кровь вперемешку с дерьмом. Ноги подергивались, будто пытались дотянуться — обрести опору, встать.

Первым желанием Энакина было — кинуться вперед. Помочь. Снять. Вытащить…

А потом он замер.

Что-то было не так. За исключением очевидного. Что. Что именно?

…Пахло пылью.

Не кровью. Не дерьмом и мочой. Сухой пылью.

Энакин сглотнул. И зажмурился.

Стоны Аттери вворачивались ему в уши. Он приказал себе не слушать. Вокруг была обманка. Иллюзия. В которую они все вляпались. Но мало знать, что иллюзия, нужно знать — как ее разбить. Он не знал. Этого они еще на уроках Силы не проходили.

Думай, Энакин, думай. Тебе перекрыли сенсорное восприятие. Это значит, идет прямое влияние на мозги, прямо сейчас. Через что именно? Прямое влияние на нервы? Вряд ли, слишком сложно. Значит — это он сам генерирует иллюзию для себя же. Ну хорошо. И как исправить собственный мозг, если защита не сработала?

…Посмотреть со стороны, что в защите не работает, и исправить. Допустим. И как это сделать? И как гарантировать, что то, что он увидит, будет правдой? Прекрасный вопрос…

…А какая цель у такой ловушки вообще? Если бы ловушка хотела выжечь ему мозг, у нее бы вышло. Значит — нет. Не хочет. А чего ей надо-то?

Какая цель у ситхских ритуалов в общем случае? Энергия. Считается, будто темные эмоции сильнее, их проще канализировать, проще использовать, артефактам проще их переварить — и зарядиться.

То есть этой штуке, чем бы она ни была, нужны его отчаяние и страх в качестве батарейки. Она прицепилась к тому, чем он чувствует Силу, и готова жрать. Отлично.

А как она решает, цепляться или нет? Ну какой-то принцип же быть должен? Не все, что чувствует силу, имеет смысл ловить вот так.

…И кстати. А если ловушка поймает настоящего ситха, и он по-настоящему, до конца и всей своей Силой почувствует все негативные эмоции — то что будет? Может — она перегорит?

К сожалению, ситха, чтоб проверить, поблизости не наблюдалось. А самому пробовать… Если он не найдет другого выхода.

Значит, попробуем противоположный вариант. Нету тока в этой системе. Вот вообще никакого тока нету.

Медитация получилась — на радость Оби-Вану. Энакин выключил все эмоции совсем, воспарил куда-то и повис — смотря на свое тело внизу. Ощущал он себя скорее механизмом — спокойным и невозмутимым.

И собственное тело виделось не живым, а сложной схемой.

Мир вокруг поплыл и изменился. Исчезли стеллажи, исчезли подвешенный к потолку полутруп и пентаграмма — Энакин сидел на полу в пустой каморке лицом к постаменту с пирамидкой, а рядом на полу валялись юнлинги с перекошенными от ужаса лицами. Живые. Пока.

…Уже хорошо. Возвращаться в тело нельзя, его скрутит снова. А что можно?

Они в архиве библиотеки. Как они вообще сюда умудрились попасть, тут же сигнализация?

…В большом зале архива сигнализация. А тут какой-то малый зал — может быть, эта пирамидка так джедаям-исследователям голову заморочила, что они забыли охрану включить? Примем как рабочую гипотезу. И что делать?

Энакин осмотрелся — и большой зал оказался совсем близко. Даже дверь туда оказалась открыта. Он дернулся было — но тут же понял, что хотя и висит непонятно где, призраком Силы все же не является. От тела отойти больше чем на пару шагов не вышло. Ну что ж…

Поднимать собственное тело как марионетку было очень странно. Энакин сам себе казался каким-то злобным духом, который поднял труп. Хотелось захохотать зловеще и завыть.

Мир вокруг чуть повело.

Нет. Стоп. Это эмоции прорываются. Убрать.

Он доковылял до основного зала. Замер на пороге. Комната была огромна. Стеллажи терялись в полумраке. Оттуда в Силе что-то звало и шептало. Просило. Умоляло. Плакало.

А прямо впереди стоял какой-то саркофаг под тяжелой крышкой. И вокруг него светились прекрасные лазерные лучи сигнализации.

Ура, подумал Энакин. Про пожирающие падаванов саркофаги в описи ничего не было. Так что идем туда. Не смотрим по сторонам вообще. Не слушаем ничего. Идем. Идем-идем. И падаем прямо на него сквозь сигнализацию. И надеемся, что саркофаг не обидится.

Саркофаг не обиделся.

А вот мастер Ню и учитель Оби-Ван — очень даже.

***

— Ты понимаешь, как тебе невероятно повезло, что все остались живы?

Учитель Оби-Ван ходил по келье взад-вперед. А у стены стоял учитель Реван, сложив руки на груди, и кивал его словам. Энакину было очень стыдно.

— Да, учитель.

— Что ты должен был сделать?

— Позвать на помощь взрослых, — угрюмо ответил Энакин.

— Почему тебе это даже не пришло в голову?

Энакин пожал плечами. Не пришло. Как-то так вышло, что ему некого было обычно звать. И он не привык, что тут — есть кого.

— Ох, Энакин… — Оби-Ван присел рядом с ним. — Пожалуйста, поверь, я помогу тебе, чем могу. Всегда помогу.

— Я верю.

— В следующий раз, — сказал Оби-Ван, — не забудь об этом.

— Я не… — замотал головой Энакин, а Оби-Ван усмехнулся.

— Будет следующий раз, будет, что я, не понимаю. Так вот — прими меры, чтобы не попасться так больше.

«Меры, — мрачно произнес Реван, — приму я».

«Простите, учитель».

— Перед мастером Ню ты извинился?

— Угу, — сказал Энакин.

— Что сказала мастер Ню?

— Что я молодец, потому что выжил и додумался, как спасти остальных. И что меня ждет куча штрафной работы. Потому что я выжил по случайности и так не годится.

— Я согласен с мастером Ню, — Оби-Ван вздохнул. — Тебе нравятся артефакты?

Энакин осторожно кивнул.

— Ну хорошо. Я разрешаю тебе учить древнеситхский. Только будь осторожен. Учитывай свои слабости.

— Спасибо, учитель, — просиял Энакин.

— Иди уже. Отдыхай. К своим подельникам сможешь зайти завтра, как разрешат врачи.

Энакин кивнул. Вышел и направился во внутренний сад.

Реван шел рядом с ним. Сначала молча — а потом Энакин почувствовал эфемерное касание на своих волосах.

«Ты молодец, — сказал Реван. — Это было очень смело».

«И глупо».

«И глупо. Но, возможно, спасло тем идиотам жизнь. Я бы точно так сделал. Не делай как я».

Энакин хмыкнул.

«Конечно, учитель. Кстати… я нашел».

«Что ты нашел?»

«Не знаю. Но у того саркофага, на который я упал… Там была прозрачная крышка. И у того, кто там лежит, учитель, — ваше лицо».


End file.
